De por vida
by Harumaki03
Summary: Nakiri Erina sabía que había conseguido, no un caballero que la salvará, sino un compañero.


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

**"De por vida¹"**

**_[_**_**¹: **__Locución adverbial que significa __**"por el resto de la vida"**__ o __**"Perpetuamente"**__ según el diccionario de la _**_RAE_**_**]**._

**Summary:** _**Nakiri Erina**__ sabía que había conseguido, no un caballero que la salvará, sino un compañero._

**Notas:** _Lo más difícil de escribir no es hacerlo, es luego pensar en un título y un breve resumen, soy mala para eso, ugh. _

**Descargo:** Recordemos que **Shokugeki no Sōma **no es de mi propiedad sino de **Tsukuda** **Yuto**, **Saeki Shun**, **Shueisha**, **Shonen Jump** y todos los hombrecillos de negro que pueden aparecer en mi puerta demandando dinero que no tengo _(obviamente lol)_ si lucro con esto _(que no lo hago)_ nomás la trama es mía :D.

**-/-/-**

Se volvió en la cama, envuelta entre los brazos fuertes y cálidos que la abrazaban brindándole seguridad y cariño.

No le sorprendió verlo dormido aún, ya que había llegado durante la madrugada después de un largo servicio en su restaurante. Recordaba haber escuchado el agua de la ducha correr y la sensación fresca de su piel cuando se había acurrucado contra él en el sopor de su sueño.

Sabía que era temprano, alrededor de las 7 y tantas de la mañana probablemente, ya que se filtraba algo de claridad entre las cortinas oscuras y gracias a eso, podía distinguir mejor su rostro; aunque si era honesta, no la necesitaba, porque conocía el mismo mejor que la palma de su mano.

Acarició la barbilla masculina con su dedo índice y mayor de forma sutil, sintiendo la familiar piel rasposa de su barba creciendo, las líneas de sus labios, sus mejillas cálidas, su nariz fina, el arco de sus cejas que enmarcaban de forma perfecta sus ojos, incluso la forma en que su cabello rojo caía sobre su frente de forma desordenada le parecía algo así como encantador.

_"Un pensamiento así 10 años atrás y me habría golpeado contra el escritorio"_ pensó, no pudiendo evitar reír suavemente. Yukihira Sōma le había dado tanto, que no estaba segura una vida fuera suficiente para retribuirle todo.

Incluso en aquellos momentos en que no confió en su persona, él ya confiaba por los dos. Siguió acariciando su rostro de forma sutil, aunque distraída, mientras sus pensamientos la llevaban al pasado.

—_"No importa la situación Nakiri, sé que no necesitas que te rescate como damisela en apuros, también que puedes valerte por ti misma cariño, pero siempre que quieras un compañero que te brinde soporte y apoyo, estaré ahí, si me dejas"_ —recordaba aquellas palabras con absoluta claridad y colocó una sonrisa ante el recuerdo.

—_"¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?"_ —Fue su incrédula respuesta, mirándole de forma alternada a él y la cajita de terciopelo negro que le había extendido.

—_"Uno pensaría que un hombre diciendo tales palabras y con un anillo en mano sería suficientemente claro pero veo que no"_ —a pesar de la ironía en su tono, sonreía con cariño—. _"Sí, Nakiri Erina, te estoy preguntando si deseas casarte conmigo"_.

Ese idiota... pensándolo bien, su propuesta no había sido en un lugar excesivamente romántico ni mucho menos, pero sí significativo. Y quizá por eso le había perdonado que no fuese en la torre Eiffel, desde la altura de The Shard o en el Grotta Palazzese.

Cuando lo recordaba en cuclillas delante de sí dejando sus manos descansar sobre sus muslos, con aquella sonrisa mezcla de timidez y picardía, su corazón seguía haciendo aquella ridícula pirueta acrobática que le cortaba la respiración.

Lo escuchó suspirar en sueños y temió por un momento haberlo despertado con sus mimos pero su respiración siguió con aquel ritmo acompasado de quien duerme profundamente. Apoyó su frente contra su pecho y se permitió regodearse en la felicidad y paz que aquel simple acto le brindaba.

—Tú respiración me hace cosquillas, Erina —murmuró él, somnoliento. Ella apartó el rostro de su pecho y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle al rostro; él seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero la mano masculina que reposaba en su cintura se había escabullido debajo de su camiseta _(que realmente era de él)_ y acariciaba de forma distraída la piel de su espalda baja.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —respondió en voz baja, sintiéndose relajada bajo su toque.

—No lo hiciste —Sōma dibujo una lenta sonrisa en sus labios que la hizo sonreír por igual—. ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Preguntó, abriendo sus ojos con suavidad, encontrando el rostro de ella frente al suyo, haciendo su sonrisa más pequeña y complacida.

—No realmente —lo miró a los ojos, que aún cargaban cansancio y somnolencia, sintió como él se apegaba más a ella, así que el único espacio entre ellos era el que quedaba con las puntas de sus narices rozando.

De forma automática pasó uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de Sōma, abrazándole. Sentía, aún después de tanto tiempo, un aleteo en la boca del estómago ante su cercanía; al igual que un placentero y cálido calor extenderse por todo su pecho siempre que estaba con él, como si cientos de fuegos artificiales explotarán alegremente en su pecho.

—Hora de que volvamos a dormir —murmuró él, dejando un beso en su frente mientras seguía acariciando de forma distraída la piel de la espalda de Erina; ella no pudo evitar la risilla que escapó de sí.

—No parece algo imposible —replicó con suavidad, rozando su nariz con la barbilla de Sōma —sólo otro rato más así.

Sōma asintió de forma queda, antes de apretarla suavemente contra sí y volver a conciliar el sueño. Erina le miró un poco más, envuelta en la calidez de sus brazos y pensó que aquello estaba bien.

Había conseguido, no un caballero que la salvará, sino un compañero, uno de por vida.

Por eso y más _—bostezo, sintiendo los párpados pesados—_ esperaba poder seguir retribuyéndole día con día todo el amor y felicidad que estar juntos le brindaba.

Y con aquel tenue hilo de pensamiento coherente danzando en el fondo de su mente ya nebulosa por la somnolencia, se durmió.

**—Fin—**

En está versión la propuesta matrimonial _(en serio, ¿cuántas he hecho ya?)_ sucedió en el **Comedor Yukihira** y al ser un lugar especial para **Sōma** _(y confío en un futuro igual para __**Erina**__)_ la misma consideró aceptable _(lol)_ que sucediese en un lugar que es especial para ambos, _badum tss_.

No estaba segura sobre el título _(como siempre hahaha)_ pero decidí dejarlo así _(obvio)_ ya que siento que resume de forma correcta el escrito. Un recuerdo donde **Erina** aceptó pasar el resto de su vida con un amigo y compañero, más que un _"caballero de blanca armadura salvando siempre a la damisela en apuros"_. Éste escrito fue igualmente inspirado en uno de mis cientos de _prompts_.

Sin explayarme más _(lol)_ espero que les haya gustado y me permitan saber su opinión al respecto.

¡Hasta luego!

_Creación_: **Marzo 26, 2019**.

_Ajustes y corrección_: **Abril 10, 2019**.


End file.
